


Fire and Screams

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, dead bodies, non-graphic descriptions of the Decepticons blitzing a city.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The war had always been just a distant news feed.  It had never been real. Not until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m beginning to think that I shouldn’t write while I’m sick. It ends in badness. And angst. Also, I should probably stop writing while I’m in the waiting room of the doctor’s office; it seems to always create some traumatizing war story.

The world had turned to fire and horror all around them literally over the course of one recharge cycle. They had gone into recharge after classes worried about the kind of things academy-level students always worried about—tests the next cycle and whether they would get into the classes they needed the next semester or not. The came back online to screaming and the building falling down around them.

Soundwave had reacted more quickly than Blaster, almost flying out of the recharge berth and into the twins’ room. When he realized what was going on, Blaster had gotten up and raced into the room Steeljaw and Ravage had claimed as their own.

He had held them for a moment, then spoken as surely as his own terror would allow. “We’ve got to get out of here.”

“I have the twins,” Soundwave said, coming into the room.

Blaster wanted to run to his mate, but he knew they didn’t have time for that. They could all hear the weapons fire and explosions outside the building. “Let’s go then.”

They ran into the hallway—into chaos. The other tenants of their building were also trying desperately to escape the destruction of their home. Blaster was quickly separated from Soundwave in the press of panicked mechs and femmes, though he could still see the other mech, and he took a moment to make Steeljaw and Ravage transform and settle into his chest compartment before the same happened to them.

He knew he could always find his mate, even if they were on separate sides of the planet. Blaster continued running.

The building trembled and shook around them, and it was all the red mech could do to keep moving forward toward the emergency stairs; the lifts would be completely unsafe, though many mechs and femmes seemed to have forgotten that.

He could see Soundwave’s head just ahead of him as he stumbled down the steps.

They could hear the upper floors of the apartment building begin collapsing as they stepped off the stairs. Blaster tried to reach out for Soundwave, tried to take his mate’s hand so they would stay together, but he was shoved further away by more screaming mechs and femmes.

Hating himself for the action, Blaster began shoving his way through the crowd trying to get away from the collapsing building. It was only a matter of moments now before it fell down completely and crushed them all.

As he ran, the sounds of weapons fire drew closer. The air became heated, not just by the fires of burning buildings around them, but by laser weaponry and explosives. At one point, he caught a glimpse of Megatron standing proud over the Decepticon army with his fusion cannon raised.

The image burned itself into his optics and the memory imprinted permanently to his processor. He would never forget the harbinger of death the Decepticon leader represented.

Blaster veered sharply away from the sight, knowing that to run toward Megatron was to run into the jaws of death. He ducked into a warehouse he knew had been abandoned for a meta-cycle or more and collapsed in a trembling heap just inside the door.

For the first time he could remember, he prayed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soundwave had been able to keep track of Blaster’s location until the renewed panic at the foot of the emergency stairs. His mate had been somewhere behind him, but he had been moving toward the exit and was still unhurt.

He had paused at the base of the stairs to look for the red mech, but the panicked mechs and femmes trying to evacuate with them had shoved him further away. He completely lost track of Blaster as he was forced outside by their panicked apartment mates.

The street was almost more frightening than the collapsing apartment building. There were Decepticon troops lining the walkways and filling the street. They were shooting at the evacuating mechs and femmes with everything they had, with Megatron standing over them all like some dark god.

For some reason, he thought of the legend of Primus and Unicron and thought that the destroyer god could never be as frightening.

Soundwave placed a hand over his chest compartment, thankful that neither set of twins had argued when he had swept them all inside. They would be safe from the Decepticons by virtue of being unknown.

He allowed himself to be swept along with the crowd for a few joors, knowing that it would be safer to go with the flow of panicked mechs than to try and fight against it. When he saw a break in the crowd—and in the fighting—he took the opportunity it presented.

He sprinted through the opening and hid himself among the refuse containers of the business center Blaster worked in. It wasn’t the best of hiding places, but many mechs wouldn’t think to look there for a single hidden academy student. He crouched down among the refuse products, doing his best to hide his bright blue frame and refusing to look back out at the street until everything was silent.

It was the silence of the grave.

When he stepped back into the street, Soundwave’s optics were greeted by the sight of deactivated mechs strung across the road for almost as far as he could see. Most of the dead were factionless, mechs and femmes who had been run out of their homes by the Decepticons.

His spark ached as he thought that Blaster or their sparklings could possibly be out there among the dead. Numbly, he began walking the ruined street, looking for the bright red frame he knew as well as his own.

He had walked almost all the way back to their ruined apartment building before he saw Blaster, walking carefully through the dead as well. He gave a strangled cry when he saw his mate and began running.

Blaster looked up at him, clearly shocked to see him. “Soundwave!”

He wrapped the red mech in his arms as soon as they were close enough to touch. “I thought I had lost you.”

They held each other then, reassuring by their presences. They didn’t move, didn’t even speak, until the Autobots swept the area searching for survivors.

“It’ll be all right,” Blaster said softly then. Soundwave didn’t know who he was trying to convince.  



End file.
